Under Covers
by Liz Night
Summary: College AU. Auggie is hiding in his dorm room and his good friend Annie visits him.


I found this in my notebook, half written. I just wanted type it up and finish something close to me. As for the title, yeah… They're not undercover. You should be able to get it from the beginning of the story. I hope you like it, because it was fun and interesting to write. This was inspired by the trouble I'd had with my contacts when I started it. I love them, but I also hate them.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything yet, besides my computer.

* * *

Under Covers.

A knock at Auggie's door interrupted his suffering.

"It's open, but Jai's not here," he called.

He heard the door open and shut. A few seconds later someone sat beside him on the bed.

"I wasn't looking for Jai," he recognized the voice. Annie. "You weren't in class. Are you alright?"

Why was it always her?

"I'm fine," he mumbled. There was a tug at the blanket covering his head, but his hand gripped the edge. "Don't. It's too bright."

"What's wrong, Auggie?" she asked, but, thankfully, left the blanket alone.

He groaned. "I stayed up late studying and fell asleep in my contacts. They dried my eyes out and made them too sensitive to light."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said and rubbed the lump under the blanket she thought was his shoulder. "I didn't know you wore contacts."

"Yeah," he said as he shifted to get more comfortable. "I started wearing them in middle school."

"Hey, Auggie?" she continued without pausing. "I'll be right back, okay?"

She stood and quickly left. Auggie heard other students talking in the hall. Evidently a girl named Angela had broken up with a Shawn. His door opened and shut again.

"It's me," Annie said. "Give me a moment."

He listened to her shuffling around his dorm. He jumped when he heard the crack of tape being unrolled.

"Annie, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'll show you in a moment," she huffed and he heard the tape again. He waited a few moments before she spoke again. "Alright, do you trust me?"

"Annie—"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah," Auggie said. "But, Annie—"

"Take off the blanket."

"Annie! You don't—"

"You said you trust me," Annie interrupted him. Lord, was this girl stubborn!

Auggie sighed and slowly pulled the blanket down. He squinted, hoping the light wouldn't be too painful.

There was no pain. He looked up at the window to see it covered by a thick, dark blanket. The rest of the room was very dim. He looked at the blur he knew to be Annie.

"Thank you," he said. "I'm sorry I almost didn't trust you enough."

"Don't worry about it," Annie said as she sat back down beside him. She lifted her hand to his face and held his chin as she looked at him. "Your eyes are really red. Are you sure you don't want to visit—"

"I'm fine," he said with a small smile. "Jai's on his way to pick up my new contacts and I just have to wait till my eyes go back to normal."

Annie's head tilted to the side and her hand fell to her lap. "I thought you said they dried out. Do contacts break when that happens?"

Auggie rubbed the back of his neck. "Not every time, but one tore as I was taking it out."

"So, uh," Annie said, hesitantly. "How bad is your sight?"

Auggie looked over towards Jai's bed. What was taking him so long? He looked back at Annie and sighed. He looked down at his lap.

"I'm legally blind," he said softly.

"Legally blind?" she asked, confused. "Can you see me?"

"No," Auggie said, shaking his head. "I can see you, but not clearly."

"What happened?"

"I was born with cataracts," Auggie answered. "That's basically a clouding of the lens in the eye."

"I know. My grandmother had hers removed a few years ago," Annie said and then her brow furrowed. "But I thought only old people had them. And they gave her implants to see better."

"Most of the time that's true, but there's a certain type, congenital cataracts, that appear in kids. The cataracts were removed along with both my lenses and I've been legally blind ever since. As for the implants, they were offered, but my family felt it would be better to get them when I was finished growing."

"Why didn't you tell anyone before?" Annie asked, cocking her head to the side.

Auggie ducked his head. "I, uh, didn't want anyone to know. Everyone back home already knew, but when I came here I had a fresh start."

"Except for Jai, who you grew up with," Annie nodded.

"Yeah. I just wanted to be normal," he shrugged.

"You are so much better than normal, Auggie," Annie told him as she covered his knee with her hand. "Do you have glasses?"

"Yes," Auggie nodded.

"Where are they?" she asked as she stood.

"Top, left drawer in my dresser," he told her and she went over to it. She soon returned and unfolded the glasses she held before she carefully placed them on his face.

He opened his eyes and he could see her clearly. Her long blond hair fell around her shoulders, framing her face. She was smiling warmly at him.

"Although it's weird to see you with glasses, it fits," she said thoughtfully.

"Sure," he said dryly.

"Really!" she said, grinning. "It's cute!"

"Yes, because all guys want to be cute," Auggie said, the corners of his mouth twitching up. "Besides, the lenses are so thick they can't be cute. They're dorky and—"

"You are so stupid, Auggie Anderson," Annie interrupted him. "I have been trying to let you know that I've liked you for weeks."

Auggie's mouth gaped open. "Huh?" he asked intelligently.

"Yes," Annie nodded and grinned. "I like you, you stubborn, hard-headed man. Why else would I always want to be near you?"

"You think I'm gay?" he suggested and she slapped the side of his head lightly. "Alright, that's not it. But the glasses… I mean, they're not exactly attractive."

"Auggie," she chided. "They're a part of you. Besides, I've always had a thing for guys like Clark Kent." She leaned in closer to him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he whispered. She was so close.

"You know," she said, just as loud. "Nice, smart guys. Funny. Not to mention, when you take your shirt off—whoo! Can't get much better than that!"

Right after she finished her sentence, she leaned all the way in and kissed his lips. He reached his hand up and cradled her cheek as he kissed her back.

"Hey, Auggie, I'm ba—" Jai said as he opened the door and both Annie and Auggie leaned away from each other. "You know you're supposed to put a sock on the doorknob if you don't want me to come in?"

"Jai!" Auggie nearly yelled, voice strangled. "We weren't—"

"Whatever," Jai shrugged. "I got your contacts." He tossed the small box that held them on to the bed. "I'm going to Bea's room. Have fun you two!"

As the door shut, Auggie leaned his head in his hand. "I'm so sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay," Annie said. "Maybe we'll use that sock sometime."

Auggie jerked his head up and stared at her. Slowly, a grin broke across his face before he pulled her back to him.

* * *

Alrighty, that's it for now. I'm terrified to post this, but I really want to. Before anyone says anything, congenital cataracts are real. And it might just be me, but it's weird kissing while wearing glasses. Or at least that's what I'd heard when they talked about it on the Elvis Duran Morning Show.

Also, another reason for posting this is to kick myself back into Covert Affairs gear. So, I will be finishing Liaison very soon. I'm currently editing all posted chapters and they'll be re-posted very soon along with the final two chapters! Cheers and can't wait to be back! Don't forget to review!


End file.
